Omochao's New Life
by Parent12D
Summary: Having been fed up with Omochao's annoyance, Sonic and friends teleport Omochao away and dispose of him for good. Now Omochao has to adapt to the new setting, get acquainted to Zim and Dib, and be able to live his new life in the Invader Zim universe. Will he make any new friends while at it? Rate T for safety folks.


Alright readers everywhere, here is a ONESHOT Crossover that I decided to do. It involved Omochao being teleported to the world where Invader ZIM is held. The short is called:

**OMOCHAO'S NEW LIFE**

Now what is gonna be in store for Omochao, and how will his new life turn out? Read and find out now readers.

**DISCLAIMER: **Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA/Sonic Team and Invader Zim is owned by creator Jhonen Vasquez.

* * *

**IN SONIC'S WORLD**

Omochao was flying around Sonic and his friends and kept ranting about things.

"So that's why you need to collect parts that come from the robots to raise Chao," Omochao ranted. "And also, press B button to do a somersault, to get you through those tight spaces, and also in the middle of a jump, press A button to perform a homing attack, and another thing…"

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

Sonic was chasing Omochao with Knuckles and Shadow, as they were trying to kill him.

"Man Sonic, this freaking thing is so freaking annoying!" Knuckles complained.

"I just want to shoot that annoying little brat right out of the sky!" Shadow snarled in anger.

"I know guys, I wanna get rid of Omochao too, even though he can't die, we gotta get rid of him," Sonic agreed. "But how can we get rid of him?"

"I have something Sonic!" Tails spoke up. "I have this machine that can teleport Omochao away from this planet! It's called the 'Transportation Time and Space Machine', it'll dispose of Omochao for good!"

"LET'S USE IT ALREADY AND GET RID OF THIS DAMN ANNOYANCE!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"I agreed! Let's do it Sonic!" Knuckles agreed.

"Alright, start the machine Tails!" Sonic said as he grabbed Omochao and Tail started the machine.

"Hey, Stop it! Let me go!" Omochao whined as Sonic carried him to the machine. "You better not throw me at an enemy and use me as a weapon! Let go of me…please!"

"Trust me Omochao, you won't have to worry about us when we're through with you," Sonic said. "Tails, is that machine all set?"

"It sure is Sonic, let's do it!" Tails said as the machine got activated and a weird swirling vortex appeared. "DO IT SONIC!"

"ALRIGHT, BYE BYE FOREVER OMOCHAO!" Sonic screamed throwing Omochao into the vortex.

"STOP IT…!" Omochao screamed as he was thrown into the portal and was vanished into the vortex and the portal then disappeared.

"Phew… finally.." Knuckles sighed in relief.

"We finally did it guys." Tails was pleased with his machine.

"But I must ask, where is Omochao being teleported to anyway?" Sonic had to asked.

"I don't know, but really who cares! WE NO LONGER HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM!" Shadow shouted in celebration.

"I AGREE! LET'S HAVE A PARRTAYY!" Sonic cheered.

"YEAH!" The gang cheered as they all decided to start a celebration with Omochao being gone.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER FAR AWAY LOCATION**

It was night time in whatever the name of the place that Invader Zim takes place in, and the moon was out, nice and bright. Suddenly, coming from nowhere was a weird portal, and coming from the portal, Omochao was launched and landed on the ground, moaning and groaning as the portal then disappeared. Omochao then got up as he then said.

"Oh wuh… what happened? I know who am I…but where am I?" Omochao looked at his surroundings as he didn't recognize the location.

"I don't remember this place. Must be a new place like New York City." Omochao said as he then saw the building that said 'SKOOL' on the front of it. "Skool? Hmm… I have a wonderful idea…" Omochao came up with a new plan involving the school.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

It was a nice and peaceful Monday morning, and class with Ms. Bitters is going on currently, with Ms. Bitters giving one of her dark lectures.

"Alright class, in case you all must know, due to a low budget that this school is going through, and having to deal with poor doomed miserable souls like yourselves," Ms. Bitters announced. "The school board has instructed that this class is gonna be having an assistant for the classroom. I like to introduce to you all, a new miserable life form to this poorly created society, our new assistant, his name is Omochao."

Omochao flew into the classroom as he saw a bunch of kids at their desks, two of which consists of Zim and Dib.

_These kids are just as weird as Sonic and his friends. _Omochao thought.

"Alright Omochao, do you have any questions at all before we begin today dreadful lecture?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Uh, just one question; what on Earth is up with the green kid?" Omochao asked, pointing to Zim.

"YES! FINALLY, SOMEONE ELSE SEES THE TRUTH!" Dib cheered, jumping from his desk.

"Oh no..." Zita moaned.

"Not again…" The Letter M groaned.

"Here it comes…" Another random student complained.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE ELSE IN THE WORLD THAT KNOWS THAT ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" Dib cheered in excitement.

"I'M NOT AN **ALIEN! **I'M A PERFECTLY NORMAL HUMAN WORM BABY!" Zim defended himself.

Omochao was lost at words as he had no idea how to respond to any of this foolishness. A moment of awkward silence later, Omochao decided to change the subject by saying.

"Hi, I'm Omochao! I'm here to help you!"

"Great one Omochao, that was terrible..." Ms. Bitters said. "Now if I catch any of you swatting Omochao away from you or you backtalk him, you will be sent to the Underground Classroom."

"OMOCHAO'S A FREAK!" A random student shouted smugly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…JUST FOR THAT, YOU'RE BEING SENT TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM!" Ms Bitters sneered as that random student was sent to the Underground Classroom for calling Omochao a freak.

"Anyone else wanna make fun of Omochao…?" Ms. Bitters snarled as all the other students were frightened with fear. "Good. Now let's begin today's lesson."

The reason Ms. Bitters defended Omochao was for the benefit of the school's budget and the education system, so you can tell just from the fears of all the children.

_This world is insane, just like Sonic's world. _Omochao thought. _But at least that big headed kid and the green boy look pretty cool in my opinion._

* * *

After a dreadful lesson of doom from Ms. Bitters' class, it was already lunchtime and all the students went to lunch, and Omochao was assigned to watch the miserable students eat their miserable lunches. We see Zim sitting all alone just poking his lunch with his fork, while Dib was sitting with Gaz who, like normally was playing her Game Slave.

"Alright Gaz, Ms. Bitters assigned a new assistant for the new classroom. I'm pretty sure it's one of Zim's crazy inventions to get rid of me for good! He's up to something! I just know it!" Dib shouted.

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" Gaz asked not looking up from her game.

"I mean, look at that thing! He's obviously a robot, and he is flying!" Dib ranted ignoring Gaz's threat. "I bet that creation has some kind of spy cameras programmed inside of his eyes, and he also must have some kind of laser beams programmed in him as well.

"Why do you have to have a head and a mouth?" Gaz snorted continuing to play her game.

"I swear, Zim has the weirdest creations! I mean, there's the RoboParents, which act as his so called parents. There's the fake robot Dib he made that one time to get rid of me and put one of his evil plans into sessions, there's that weird floating purple moose which has something called the 'Nubs of Doom'. And of course, there's GIR, but GIR is hardly a threat at all, you know what I'm saying? Huh, huh, huh?"

Gaz growled as she ignored Dib's rant and continued to play her game.

Meanwhile, Omochao saw Zim sitting by himself and he decided to see what Zim was up to. Zim felt his presence and seemed suspicious as he then asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just noticed that you're sitting by yourself, so I wanted to see what was up." Omochao explained.

"I see. How do I know you're not one of the Dib human's creations to spy on my evil and stuff..?" Zim asked suspiciously.

"You mean the big headed kid over there?" Omochao pointed towards Dib. "He's got such a big head you know."  
"Tell me about it; it's the size of a hippo that head." Zim agreed. "And he's really crazy, especially to all the other kids."

"Yeah, so why aren't you eating your lunch?" Omochao asked.

"I am not hungry. Besides, this cafeteria food has always been disgusting." Zim stated.

"Yeah, so is it true..? That you're an alien according to that Dib person?" Omochao asked.

"THAT BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "Now do you mind bothering someone else elsewhere? I have stuff I've got to do."

"Like what?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Zim then swatted Omochao away, as he made a moaning sound and he got back up.

"OWW THAT HURTS! I'M MAD AT YOU! I'M NOT GONNA HELP YOU ANYMORE! HMMPT!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim screamed. "Now get lost, or you'll learn the hard way not to mess with the likes of ZIM!"

With that, Omochao flew off.

"Why are you being such a bully? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm leaving!" Omochao ranted.

"Pffftt…Whiner." Gaz snorted as Omochao left the cafeteria.

_What a weird robot. _Zim thought. _He's even weirder than GIR. No matter, I shall look into this 'Omochao' once I get back to the base. _

Zim already thought of a plan as he then snickered.

* * *

The day pressed on with dreadful lectures from Ms. Bitters after lunch. Eventually, school was over for the day and kids were relieved to get out quickly as they all ran out the front door. Zim went back to his base, Dib and Gaz went back to their home, and Omochao... well, who knows where he's going since he really doesn't have a home anymore.

Back at Zim's House, Zim entered the front door, and GIR was watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"MASTAH! YOUR HOME!" GIR cheered.

"Yes GIR…I'm back from school. Today was okay…I guess. We got a new assistant called Omochao." Zim explained.

"Oooo… DOES HE WANT SOME WAFFLES!" GIR cheered.

"No he doesn't GIR…" Zim grumbled.

"I'M GONNA PLAY WITH THE OMOCHAO!" GIR then started heading for the door.

"BE SURE TO PUT YOUR DISGUISE ON!" Zim shouted after him.

"OKAY!" GIR put on his dog disguise and went out the door. With that, he was gone.

"MINIMOOSE! I'M GOING DOWN INTO THE BASE, KEEP GUARD OF THE HOUSE ALRIGHT!?" Zim shouted.

"SQUEAK!" Mini Moose floated out of hiding and kept guard of the house as Zim made his way to the kitchen and approached the toilet and flushed himself down and ended up in his base. Once down there, Zim went right to business.

"Computer! Give me all the information you have on something called Omochao!" Zim ordered as the computer went right to retrieving data.

"Omochao is a robot creation made by the Chao Corporation in order to help people with problems." The Computer stated.

"So it helps people?" Zim was curious.

"Omochao is actually from another universe, far from our universe." The Computer continued.

"What universe would that be? Tell me now!" Zim demanded.

The Computer then brought up some useful data about the location Omochao are located.

"Hmm…Sonic the Hedgehog?" Zim was interested. "Computer is it possible to get an Omochao of my own."

"Not necessarily, but Omochao have also been used as weapons by people and have been thrown at enemies." The Computer explained as a useful looking weapon pulled up onto the screen.

"Hmm…This gives me a brilliant idea…" Zim snickered evilly as he then let out an evil laughter, and a plan was already being put into session.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dib's house, Dib was doing his paranormal crap like usual, while Gaz was in her room playing her Game Slave. Not noticing, Omochao approached the window in her room, seeing what she was doing.

_Woah, who's that scary looking girl? _Omochao wondered. _Doesn't look any different from Shadow the Hedgehog._

Omochao tapped on the window and that was when Gaz saw Omochao. Pausing her game, she sighed as she let Omochao into her room.

"What do you want?" Gaz asked.

"Who are you?" Omochao asked.

"Gaz, my name is Gaz." She answered. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm here to help you!" Omochao offered her his own service.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? Who are you anyway?" Gaz demanded.

"I'm Omochao! I'm here to help you!" Omochao introduced himself and repeated at the same time.

"What, Omochao? Oh great, now I know what you are! You're from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe!" Gaz groaned in annoyance.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF ME!" Omochao was surprised.

"I have played the game Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for the Gamecube." Gaz explained.

"Oh." Was all Omochao could say.

"Now are you serious about giving me your service?" Gaz was taking a double take.

"Yes! I'll do anything you want me to do!" Omochao said.

"Right, so let's start!" Gaz had something in mind.

"ALRIGHT GAZ!" Omochao saluted.

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Omochao was already annoying Gaz with his constant ranting as she was playing her game.

"When the piggies are nearby, press the B button to shoot lasers at them." Omochao noticed the game she was playing.

Gaz was growling in annoyance as she then got a game over.

"You made me lose my game…" Gaz sneered through gritted teeth.

"Oh well, better luck next time!" Omochao said. Gaz got up and was surrounded by a darkish aura, as Omochao knew what was coming.

"You really wanna get on my nerves, you piece of junk!" Gaz snarled, sounding angry. "I'm gonna plunge you into a nightmare world for which there is no awakening!"

"GO AHEAD!" Omochao shouted. "PLUNGE ME INTO A NIGHTMARE WORLD! MY LIFE IS MISERABLE ALREADY ANYWAY! I HATE MY LIFE!"

Gaz then settled down and raised an eyebrow at Omochao sudden outburst.

"EVERYONE HATES ME! EVERYONE WANTS ME DEAD! SO GO AHEAD, SEND ME TO HELL!" Omochao demanded.

Normally, Gaz would do this, but after hearing his outburst, she decided not to do so. Instead she just looked at him, demanding an explanation. As if reading her mind, Omochao explained to her.

"All my life, I just wanted to be help to someone without any hatred. I…I never wanted to hurt anyone. Believe it or not, I didn't always want to do this stuff. I…All I ever wanted was a friend, and friends help each other right? So I decided to do what I do, and all I ever got from it was being rejected, grabbed and thrown, shot at by a gun, and being thrown at enemies. That's not what friends do. Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend? I don't ask for much, just some love and kindness, but no one will ever give me that. So go ahead, send me to the nightmare world you speak of." Just looking at his eyes, he was obviously crying.

Gaz shook her head, not planning to kill him. Believe it or not readers, she might be the Gothic Queen of Darkness, but that doesn't make her heartless. She then said.

"No, I will not send you to Hell. Look, I'm not heartless, and to tell you the truth, I don't have any friends either. All I have is my father who is rarely home, my brother who is constantly obsessed with Zim, and Zim and GIR. So…"

"You… you wanna be my friend?" Omochao asked in excitement.

Letting out a sigh, Gaz then said, "Sure."

"Thank you! That's all I ask for!" Omochao was thrilled. "I'm sorry. I won't be an annoyance anymore."

"Alright, but you better stay my friend, alright?" Gaz asked, as Omochao nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Dib entered her room and noticed Omochao right there.

"OH MY GOODNESS GAZ! THERE'S THE OMOCHAO RIGHT THERE!" Dib squealed. "THAT COULD BE A TRAP SENT HERE BY ZIM TO SPY ON OUR STUFF!"

"SHUT UP DIB!" Gaz snarled. "This isn't Zim's invention, in fact, he's not from our universe! He's been abused and just needs a friend, so I'm his friend now!"

"Right," Dib was concerned.. "Fine, but if he's really one of Zim's inventions, I will not hesitate to destroy him!"

"Yeah, whatever." Gaz said, sounding bored. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dib stated running for the front door. Gaz decided to see who it was so she followed him and Omochao accompanied her. At the door, was GIR in his dog disguise.

"Can I help you GIR?" Dib asked, as he knew GIR was never a huge threat like Zim was.

"I don't know." GIR then saw Omochao with Gaz.

"EEEEEEEE!" GIR saw Omochao and ran for him. "IT'S THE OMOCHAO MASTAH WAS TALKING ABOUT! IS HE YOUR FRIEND GAZZY!?"

"Yes GIR." Gaz said. "Don't mind him Omochao, he's able to be friends with anyone."

"Right." Omochao was a little freaked out by GIR's hyperactive behavior.

"YOU WANNA HAVE SOME WAFFLES! I MADE EM MYSELF!" GIR offered.

"Thanks." Omochao was touched by GIR's offering.

"I think I'm gonna love this new life after all." Omochao said as he was enjoying the company of newer, real friends.

* * *

The rest of that week flew by like that, and in no time, it was already Friday, and school had ended for the weekend. Gaz had decided on going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog and was forced to bring Dib, and brought Omochao as well, and an uninvited GIR invited himself too, which didn't bother them. Omochao was happily enjoying the Pizza, even though he's a robot, but GIR's a robot too, and he can eat food too. After eating Pizza, they just relaxed…well, until Zim burst through the door in a dramatic sort of way. He then announced.

"OH DIB! I HAVE COME WITH A NEW WEAPON THAT I HAVE GOTTEN!"

"ZIM! WE MEET AGAIN ALIEN SCUM!" Dib shouted jumping from his seat and was now face to face with Zim.

"That's right Dib beast! And this weapon I got will surely dispose of you for good!" Zim stated as he got out what appeared to be an Omochao Gun, which got Omochao's attention.

"What…where did you get that?" Omochao asked in concern.

"I bought it from eBay! I know all about you Omochao, and the universe that you come from!" Zim shouted. "You came from the universe home to the Sonic hedgehog guy and his friends with those gemstones that have magical powers, and the rings, and animals and…"  
"Okay! FIRST, they're called Chaos Emeralds, and second, why would you get that gun?" Omochao said.

"I did some research." Zim said.

"Ah okay." Omochao said.

"Anyway, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM DIB HUMAN!" Zim shouted.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT ZIM! I'VE COME PREPARED!" Dib shouted as he got out that water balloon launcher.

"LET THE FIGHT START!" Zim shouted.

"AGREED!" Dib let out a battle cry as did Zim, and then…madness erupted, as Gaz, GIR and Omochao just watched the fight enravel.

"Do they always fight like this?" Omochao asked.

"All the time." Gaz stated.

"Wanna cupcake!?" GIR offered.

"Thank you." Gaz thanked GIR as did Omochao as they just watched Zim and Dib fight.

"I love this show." GIR randomly said.

"I think I'm gonna love my new life here." Omochao said.

"I think your right Omochao." Gaz agreed as they were having such a wonderful Friday. And now Omochao is probably gonna enjoy his life in the Invader Zim universe. And this just about ends this wonderful story now folks.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY! IN CASE YOUR WONDERING, I DO NOT HATE OMOCHAO AT ALL, AND IN FACT, I JUST THINK HE NEEDS SOME FRIENDS, AS WELL AS LOVE AND KINDNESS AND RESPECT, SO THAT'S WHY I DID THIS STORY! ANYWAY, PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE ME REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY. THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME PEOPLEM, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
